


How to Train Your Death Eater

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Death Eaters, F/M, Gloves, Huge Willie, Magical Bondage, Mysterious Sexual Shenanigans, Suspension, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Training up the ickle newbie Death Eaters is Bellatrix's favorite duty...





	How to Train Your Death Eater




End file.
